Scènes manquantes
by vaunie5962
Summary: Scènes manquantes de ma série d'histoires "Incomplete" et "Renaître et redécouvrir" Slash Mcdanno, NC-17, angst, supernatural... Eh oui tout ça dans cette histoire. Première scène prequel d'Incomplete donc tragique mais après je vous promets ce n'est que de l'amour
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mesdames messieurs. Bon après une très longue absence due à des problèmes personnels, me voici de retour plus inspirée que jamais. Je n'oublie pas mes autres textes au contraire, mais j'avais envie d'écrire des scénettes manquantes à ma fin alternative de ma petite trilogie Hawaii 5-0 « Renaître et redécouvrir » ainsi qu' « Incomplete ». En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture. Et afin que vous compreniez mieux cette histoire, je vous recommande vivement de lire ou relire dans l'ordre Incomplete, Une part de toi et Renaître et redécouvrir. Et logiquement, préparez vos mouchoirs pour celui-ci. Les suivants seront plus gais je vous rassure.  
Et Yes ça marche je peux reposter  
Scénette manquante Incomplete : la découverte.

C'était un vendredi des plus calmes, aussi rare qu'agréable pour l'équipe du 5-0. Pas d'affaire en vue mais de la paperasse en retard rapidement terminée par l'ensemble de l'équipe. De là à dire qu'ils se tournaient les pouces, il n'y avait qu'un pas.  
Déjà quatre heures et chacun attendait avec impatience l'accord du chef pour rentrer chez eux et profiter d'un week-end bien mérité car même si cette journée fut très calme, le reste de la semaine le fut moins avec plusieurs arrestations de trafiquants de drogue qui sévissaient principalement aux alentours des lycées de l'île et du meurtrier d'un jeune couple installé à Hawaii depuis peu. L'homme les avait suivi et s'était révélé être l'ancien petit-ami de la jeune femme. La jalousie avait fait le reste. Cruelle histoire mais ils furent soulagés de coffrer cet homme aussi rapidement afin de faciliter le deuil des deux familles.

Oui, une journée aussi calme devrait arriver plus souvent, se dit Danny. Il s'étira en soupirant d'aise en se disant qu'il parviendrait à convaincre son cher mari de rentrer à la maison et de profiter d'une tendre soirée en amoureux dont ils avaient tant besoin, celles-ci se faisant assez rares ces derniers temps. Trop souvent réveillés au milieu de la nuit ou occupés avec leurs affaires, le ton était monté plusieurs fois dans la voiture du au manque de sommeil. Et même si cela ne durait pas très longtemps, cela inquiétait le blond de constater ça, craignant de perdre Steve en raison de sa mauvaise humeur.  
Même s'il disait y être habitué maintenant au bout de quatre ans d'amitié/amour et deux ans de mariage, ça devait devenir lassant pour un homme comme lui, non ? Lui si calme si posé en dehors du travail, avare de mots mais pas de gestes d'affection (heureusement pour le blond) devrait se lasser rapidement d'un râleur pareil, non ?

Chassant ces idées noires de son esprit, il se leva de son fauteuil afin de rejoindre son homme dans son bureau. Ce dernier était au téléphone avec sa sœur qui souhaitait passer dimanche soir pour dîner avec eux, avec une surprise à la clé. Ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes connaissant celle-ci. On pouvait s'attendre à tout avec elle.  
Quand le brun vit son chéri entrer, son sourire s'agrandit et il lui fit signe de s'approcher tout en restant en ligne avec Mary.  
Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et vint se placer devant lui, faisant tourner le fauteuil et se penchant en avant afin d'atteindre le cou de son homme qu'il se mit à embrasser avec envie.  
La respiration du Seal s'accéléra légèrement, fermant les yeux sous la tendre caresse offerte si généreusement. Sa main libre vint se caler dans le dos du blond, la faisant passer de haut en bas jusqu'à atteindre le fessier rond et ferme qu'il aimait tant.

Ce petit câlin dura quelques minutes, le temps que Steve- bien déconcentré maintenant- ne raccroche. Ses paroles s'interrompaient souvent sous des « hum » d'appréciation quand Danny prenait un malin plaisir à mordiller la peau. Il prenait un véritable plaisir à faire ça, surtout quand l'autre homme était occupé autrement. Une sorte de petit jeu entre eux qui les amusaient toujours autant, depuis que Danny s'était vengé après avoir été surpris au téléphone par sa mère en train de recevoir une belle gâterie de son aîné.

Quand ce dernier eut raccroché, d'un mouvement rapide il fit asseoir le blond sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante, indiquant clairement qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent laissant leurs fronts collés ensemble. D'une voix calme et essoufflée il prit la parole.

« Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »  
« J'y compte bien, figure-toi ! »

Le blond caressa tendrement les cheveux de son amour, le regardant avec adoration réalisant encore une fois la chance exceptionnelle qu'il avait. Oui il râlait beaucoup, oui il parlait beaucoup et fort, mais fallait bien compenser avec le côté casse-cou de son amour.  
Mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être ailleurs, même pas avec Rachel dont le départ le soir de l'arrestation de Steve avait été le point de départ de leur relation.  
Dès qu'il fut revenu au QG à sa sortie de prison, le brun s'était pratiquement jeté sur lui afin de le remercier de son soutien inconditionnel. Se fichant éperdument de s'en prendre une.  
Mais le blond n'en fit rien, répondant au contraire avec plaisir à ce baiser assez inattendu mais espéré secrètement.  
Non absolument rien ne pouvait les séparer, pas même une femme. Leur amour était bien fort et rien ne pouvait plus entraver leur bonheur. Il se fit à nouveau cette promesse en plongeant dans les yeux océan qui lui faisait face. Dans ces yeux, il n'y lisait que de l'amour, pas une once d'énervement ou d'un mauvais sentiment. Rien de tel pour chasser définitivement ses idées noires et farfelues et…

« Allo Danno, ici la terre ? »  
« Hein quoi ? »  
L'homme sur le fauteuil éclata de rire en voyant son air surpris. C'était trop drôle !  
« Rien. Je pensais juste au fait que… » Il lui caressa la cuisse tendrement « On n'a pas Grâce ce week-end. » Puis atteignit le lobe d'oreille qu'il titilla de ses dents « Pas d'affaires en vue. » Descendit vers le cou offert avec allégresse qu'il suçota avec lenteur, faisant frissonner d'envie son homme. « Mary ne vient que dimanche soir. » Une main passa sous la chemise, venant titiller un de ses tétons. Un gémissement se fit entendre. « On pourrait… faire quelques courses…puis… » Entre deux baisers savoureux « Passer notre journée… à ne rien faire… qu'en dis-tu ? »  
« Je…han… je trouve que c'est une excellente idée en effet ! » L'excitation était à son comble, il n'en pouvait plus, il…  
« Hé ! Qui t'a dit d'arrêter ? »  
« Je te rappelle qu'on est encore au bureau, que Chin et Kono ne sont pas loin et qu'on pourrait se faire surprendre à tout moment ! »  
« Ca ne t'arrête pas vraiment d'habitude ! »  
Il se contenta de lui sourire avant de l'embrasser passionnément puis termina.  
« Avec ce que je te réserve ce week-end, crois-moi ta patience sera récompensée ! »

De nouveau, il frissonna d'envie et il voulait par-dessus tout terminer ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé mais pour une fois, l'autre homme sembla se montrer raisonnable… enfin aussi raisonnable qu'il pouvait l'être.

« Va devant faire les courses, on se retrouve à la maison ! Je congédie l'équipe et après, on pourra reprendre cette petite… » Il laissa la phrase en suspens tout en caressant le fessier avec envie puis termina « Discussion. »  
« Alors hâte-toi car j'en ai pas pour trois plombes, non plus ! » Lui répondit Danny en lui tapant le bras gentiment. Il se releva malgré la frustration qui guettait le bas de son corps.  
Il tenta de s'imaginer Kamekona en slip afin de calmer ses ardeurs, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire aux éclats son homme puis sur un dernier baiser terriblement langoureux, il se hâta de rejoindre sa Camaro, tout excité à l'idée de ce week-end tant attendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le parking du magasin, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille au bureau. Grognant de mécontentement, il remonta dans sa voiture et se hâta de rejoindre les locaux, priant qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un afin de repartir aussi vite pour faire ses achats.  
A l'intérieur, tout était calme mais par chance encore ouvert. Les cousins étaient sûrement déjà partis, trop heureux de profiter d'une soirée plus longue que prévue avec ceux qu'ils aiment… tout comme lui allait le faire dans une bonne heure. Son agacement rapport à son portefeuille s'envola en repensant à ces deux jours de liberté. Steve, Steve… son Seal uniquement à lui, son mari… sa seconde raison de vivre avec Grace… sa…  
Un bruit le fit sursauter tandis qu'il cherchait l'objet du délit sur son bureau. Trop impatient de repartir, il n'avait même pas fait attention à qui se trouvait encore là.  
Une fois son argent trouvé, il sortit de son bureau, la main posée sur son arme- on ne sait jamais, ces dernières années avec Steve lui avaient appris à être prudent, surtout depuis l'assassinat du gouverneur.

Passant devant le bureau de son amour, il regarda à travers les stores… et là le coup de grâce ultime ! La pire trahison qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il s'y reprit à deux fois pour vérifier mais malheureusement non, il ne rêvait pas !  
Steve et Catherine étaient bel et bien en train de s'embrasser… le brun adossé au bureau… une main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il ne voyait pas son visage dus aux larmes menaçant de pointer le bout de leur nez dans ses paupières. Un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar !  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, l'autre homme remarqua sa présence. Pris par surprise, il relâcha immédiatement la jeune femme avec un air totalement coupable sur le visage.  
Voilà pourquoi il insistait autant pour que j'aille faire des courses ! Pensa immédiatement le blond qui, furieux, s'empressa de quitter les lieux sans même se retourner une seule fois, courant à toute vitesse vers sa voiture afin d'éviter que Steve ne le rattrape.

Heureusement sa Camaro était tout prêt et il ne perdit pas de temps pour démarrer en trombe, n'ignorant pas le fait que Steve ne le regardait même pas partir. Comme ses craintes les plus profondes, son couple était maintenant détruit… détruit… détruit. Des larmes de rage et d'une tristesse sans nom formaient un brouillard épais devant ses yeux. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Cela faisait trop mal et il ne voulait absolument rien entendre de la part du brun.  
Il parvint pourtant, non sans mal, à garder le contrôle de son véhicule, tombant par chance uniquement sur des feux verts, roulant sans but précis, hormis celui de s'éloigner au plus vite de toute cette mascarade. Comme avec Rachel, il s'était planté sur toute la ligne.  
Mais cela faisait mille fois plus mal ! Oh oui, bien plus mal ! Comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur sans aucun ménagement, le jetant aux ordures comme une chose futile. Son rêve était brisé.  
Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il s'engageait sur les petites routes menant vers un coin isolé de l'île où il savait y trouver du calme et de l'apaisement… et hurler toute sa douleur et sa haine envers Catherine et… non, non, non, il ne parvenait pas à le haïr. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible ! Pourtant, ce dernier venait de briser leurs vœux de mariage, les deux années les plus importantes de sa vie et…

BAM !

(…)

« Mais putain dégage Catherine ! Tu n'as toujours rien compris je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toi ? Tu ne comprends pas ça ?  
« Mais si Steve, je le vois bien. Je l'ai bien senti dans ton baiser que tu n'en avais pas rien à faire de moi… que quelque part tu avais encore… »  
« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Hurla t-il quand elle tendit la main vers son visage pour le caresser.  
« Mais Steve tu… »  
« RIEN DU TOUT CATHERINE ! T'as cru quoi ? Que tu pouvais revenir ici d'un seul coup et que mes sentiments pour toi pouvaient être autre chose que du respect voire de l'amitié ? Tu te goures sur toute la ligne ! Il n'y a que trois personnes dans ma vie qui comptent plus que tout au monde… et tu n'en fais absolument pas partie. Et là avec tes âneries, tu viens peut-être de briser la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé depuis que je suis revenu ici. »  
« La meilleure chose, hein ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas couru après lui alors qu'il partait ? »  
Oui pourquoi ? En réalisant cela, Steve ressentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds et un mal de crâne prit place sans ménagement. Oui pourquoi ? Alors qu'il allait lui répondre de façon cinglante, tentant d'ignorer cette drôle de sensation s'installant dans son ventre à cet instant, Kono vint les interrompre l'air contrite.

« Euh excusez-moi j'avais oublié mon téléphone. Bonsoir Catherine ! »  
L'autre femme ne répondit pas, trop furieuse après ce que lui avait dit Steve et tourna la tête pour éviter son regard.  
« Tout va bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier depuis l'entrée. »  
« Oui, oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas ! »  
La jeune hawaïenne n'était pas dupe, ressentant bien le malaise profond qui régnait dans la pièce à ce moment. Son regard se posa chacun leur tour sur les deux protagonistes puis se fixa intensément sur la continentale, comprenant bien sans mots donnés ce qui s'était passé pour les rendre ainsi.

« Dites-moi la vérité, ne me prenez pas pour une quiche surtout ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ni idiote ! »  
Au départ, Steve se refusait à parler. Puis finalement, autant dire la vérité à Kono, elle ne pourrait que le défendre et l'aiderait à recoller les pots cassés.  
« Cette… cette garce m'a embrassé et… »  
« Tu m'as embrassé aussi, je te rappelle. »  
« Non rappelle-toi bien de ça Catherine une dernière fois. » Dit-il en la fixant bien dans les yeux. « JE SUIS MARIE… et fou amoureux de Danny ! Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville d'ailleurs, comment pourrais-tu te comparer à lui ? »  
Ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. C'était une fille bien mais… il était trop furieux contre elle pour laisser passer ça comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre l'homme de sa vie et comptait bien le prouver aux deux femmes présentes dans la pièce.  
« Je ne te crois pas, je ne te crois pas ! Ose dire que tu n'as rien ressenti et… »  
« Rien du tout et t'as intérêt à dégager vite fait sinon… »

Ils hurlaient tous les deux à présent, mais le téléphone sonna, interrompant l'échange aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, sans que Kono n'ait pu intervenir. Tous les trois se regardèrent, sans faire un seul geste pour décrocher ce foutu appareil. Ils laissèrent ainsi sonner pendant trente secondes. Mais devant l'insistance de l'interlocuteur, Kono finit par craquer et décrocha. C'était Chin et il semblait dévasté. Quelques mots suffirent pour que Kono comprenne l'ampleur du drame, des larmes coulant instantanément sur ses joues.  
Elle raccrocha sans dire un mot et se tourna péniblement vers Steve.

« Steve… »

(…)

Une sensation de mal-être profond envahit le blond à son réveil. Il se toucha les bras, le front. Il ne se sentait pas bien et eut du mal à s'extraire de la Camaro renversée. La tête lui tournait et une nausée s'installa mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.  
Il observa les alentours : il était dans un fossé, la voiture complètement sur le toit. L'autre conducteur qui lui avait foncé dedans en sens inverse avait évidemment pris la fuite, ce qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Même pas eu le temps de relever la plaque d'immatriculation. Comment allait-il faire pour l'assurance ?  
Remontant avec une étonnante légèreté et aucune douleur le talus menant à la route, il observa le chemin. Les traces de pneus étaient bien visibles. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, sentant son corps flotter quelques instants avant de perdre connaissance et se retrouver la tête en bas, se demandant que s'était-il passé.  
Peu de voitures passaient sur cette route. Paniqué, il chercha son téléphone dans ses poches, avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait laissé dans le véhicule. Mais au moment où il allait y retourner, il fut surpris d'entendre un moteur au loin.  
Heureux d'avoir de l'aide aussi rapidement, il se précipita sur la route, agitant dans tous les sens les bras pour être aperçu au plus vite. La moto freina et il fut surpris en reconnaissant son collègue, seul sur ces routes peu fréquentées.  
L'hawaiien avait vu la voiture au loin et s'était empressé de rejoindre le lieu de l'accident, sans se douter une seconde de la surprise qui l'attendait.

« Chin, ouf tu es là. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tout est devenu noir d'un coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir… »  
« DANNY ! »

Le blond sursauta à l'entente de son nom ainsi hurlé alors qu'il était juste à côté de lui.

« Mais Chin suis là mec ! »  
« DANNY ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! »

Et là la stupéfaction totale. Les larmes jaillirent dans les yeux du natif de l'île tandis que Danny s'approchait du véhicule, prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passait : son corps immobile, toujours à l'avant du véhicule, du sang perlant sur son front là où sa tête avait cogné contre la portière. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, cela voulait dire…

« Danny, Danny tu m'entends mon vieux ? J'appelle les secours, accroche-toi mec ! »

Ses doigts s'approchèrent du cou du blond, à la recherche d'un pouls. Plusieurs fois il tâtonna pour être bien sûr, et immédiatement les larmes redoublèrent, confirmant une dernière fois ce qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser.

« Kono, c'est Chin. Je… »  
Le natif de l'île eut du mal à parler, ses sanglots étouffant sa voix. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible !  
« Je viens de m'arrêter sur la route. J'ai trouvé la voiture de Danny renversée. Il est… il est… »

(…)

Dans un état second le jeune continental observa son ami effondré sur le bord de la route, attendant le coroner et le reste de l'équipe. Le choc était insupportable, il était… il était mort. Tout ça à cause d'un putain de chauffard introuvable, d'une putain de Catherine qui aura foutu sa vie et son couple en l'air, de ce…

« Chin ? »

La voix nouée par l'émotion, Steve venait d'arriver sur les lieux accompagné de Kono… et Catherine. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là celle-là ? D'un geste rageur, il s'approcha d'elle et voulut lui flanquer une gifle… mais sa main passa à travers le corps de la Seal. Plusieurs fois il essaya… mais aucun effet, juste un semblant de frisson paraissant parcourir son corps.

« Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air, sal… tu as foutu ma vie en l'air. Putain dégage, dégage ! »

Evidemment, la jeune femme n'entendait rien. Elle restait scotchée sur place, assistant péniblement au trajet en courant du brun vers la voiture accidentée et vers son Danno.  
Un hurlement déchirant, indescriptible sortit de la gorge du capitaine de corvette tout en tentant en vain de sortir son homme de là.

« Danny, Danny mon amour je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi c'est un ordre ! Je t'en supplie babe, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas ! »  
« Steve il… »  
« Non Chin, non ne dis rien surtout. Il n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas l'être, il est en train de nous faire une blague. Hein babe ? »  
Ces paroles anéantirent profondément Danny. Il était mort, ne pouvait qu'assister totalement impuissant à la détresse totale dans laquelle était plongé son beau Seal. Il aimerait tellement le toucher, l'embrasser, le rassurer, lui dire tout ça mais…  
« Steve, c'est fini ! On ne peut plus rien faire ! »  
« Non, non, ce n'est pas fini ! Ce n'est pas fini ! »

L'asiatique tenta avec peine d'écarter le marine de la voiture où restait le blond désormais mais ce dernier se débattait avec force, ne voulant pas lâcher une seconde l'homme de sa vie.  
« Lâche-moi, faut que je l'aide ! Faut qu'on le sorte de là ! Faut qu'on… »  
Ses forces s'amenuisèrent au fur et à mesure que la réalité le frappait de plein fouet, le faisant tomber à genoux les bras de Chin le retenant, laissant exprimer comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu faire avant, pas même son mari, sa peine profonde. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état, lui le militaire capable de tuer un homme sans regret et balançant des grenades pour ouvrir une porte récalcitrante, se mettait à pleurer sans discontinuer, se balançant d'avant en arrière, soutenu fermement par les deux cousins tout en hurlant le nom de son amour perdu.

Cette vision était plus que déchirante à observer, et Danny s'en voulut encore plus de ne pas être resté et avoir foutu une bonne raclée à cette salope qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, les mains devant la bouche retenant avec mal ses larmes à son tour.  
Au lieu de cela, il se mit devant son amour, faisant circuler sa main sur sa joue comme pour lui essuyer ses larmes- sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire- provoquant un immense frisson au brun qu'il ne prit même pas en compte, bien trop dévasté par la douleur.  
C'était fini et rien ne pouvait aller contre cela.

(…)

Les secours arrivèrent dix minutes après, constatant comme l'équipe déchirée la triste réalité du jour. Chin prit soin de témoigner à la place de son patron, dont le regard était perdu dans le vide, assis au bord de la route, Kono pour le soutenir malgré les larmes coulant en continu sur son visage. Catherine se tenait en retrait, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant, réalisant à ce moment qu'elle aussi avait tout perdu : l'amour de Steve, son respect ainsi que celui des cousins. Normal après tout !

Le blond n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de son homme, trouvant sur son visage que des sentiments profonds prouvant à quel point il l'aimait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi au lieu de partir comme un voleur ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas laissé rattraper ? Pourquoi…  
Une lumière intense fit son apparition devant ses yeux. Une lumière comme il n'en avait jamais vu, blanche, éblouissante… apaisante.  
En avançant pour observer un peu plus ce halo, des voix se firent entendre, l'appelant pour se joindre à eux. Il reconnut ses grands-parents parmi celles-ci. C'était si tentant, si…  
Un éclat de voix se fit entendre près de lui le détournant aussi rapidement de la lumière qu'il ne l'avait vu. Steve venait de se diriger vers Catherine, les mains tendues vers elle avec une colère indescriptible dans les yeux. Sincèrement, le blond n'aimerait pas être à sa place.

« Dégage sale garce ! Dégage ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »  
« Mais Steve, je… »  
« Ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien surtout ou je t'étrangle ! C'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute, c'est de… »

Incapable de continuer, bien trop accablé de chagrin, Steve s'apprêtait à lever la main comme pour la gifler, mais se ravisa, s'écroulant à nouveau quand il vit le brancard emportant le corps de son âme sœur passer devant lui. Emportant avec lui son cœur à jamais.  
A ce moment, Danny réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas le quitter. Non il ne pouvait pas ! C'était déjà assez dur comme ça, alors pourquoi voudrait-on l'enlever aussi vite de cette île ?  
Il se retourna vers la lumière qu'il avait vue, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle avait disparu, comme si Dieu lui laissait une chance de remplir sa mission : celle de protéger Steve et ses proches.

Fin de la première scène.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors celle-ci, il faut vraiment, vraiment lire Incomplete et Renaître et redécouvrir pour comprendre, sans ça vous serez perdus. Bonne lecture ! Merci didinou !_

Scénette manquante 2 : La surprise !

« Mesdames, Messieurs, dans quelques minutes nous atterrirons à New York. Veuillez relever vos tablettes et attacher vos ceintures jusqu'à… »

Enfin ! Se dit Grace. La jeune adolescente arrivait à bonne destination, impatiente de revoir ses grands-parents après cinq semaines anormalement longues, partagées entre ses derniers cours au collège, la « réapparition » de son Danno et le rétablissement de son Daddy-Steve. Epuisée moralement et physiquement, la jeune fille était plus que ravie de profiter de quinze jours sur le continent avec ses grands-parents et Steve qui ne viendrait que la semaine suivante.  
Pour une jeune fille de quatorze ans, cela faisait beaucoup en si peu de temps. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer et d'oublier le difficile adieu à son père.  
Savoir son père si près d'elle mais ne pas être capable de le toucher, de le voir, de l'embrasser, de dire toutes les choses qu'elle souhaitait lui dire depuis deux ans… non vraiment trop difficile pour elle. Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que fut du côté de Steve. Mais rien que sa tentative de suicide prouvait à quel point il avait besoin de ça pour apprendre à vivre sans lui… sans sa raison de vivre… son amour pour l'éternité.  
Un amour pour un homme n'était certes pas comparable à celui d'une fille pour son père mais elle commençait à comprendre le geste désespéré du brun.  
Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien. Le Seal était revenu parmi eux, ne les abandonnant pas à son tour, ce dont elle aurait eu encore plus de mal à se remettre.  
Perdre un père était une chose. Perdre celui qu'elle considérait comme son remplaçant non elle n'aurait pas pu l'accepter. Stan, à côté de lui, n'était rien. Ils n'entretenaient pas le même lien, la même complicité, le même chagrin qu'ils partageaient et qui leur permettait de se soutenir plus facilement.  
Sa mère ? C'était totalement autre chose ! Elle l'aime plus que tout au monde, elle était son second roc dans ses moments de blues… mais était parfois impuissante face à la tristesse de sa fille unique. Dur pour elle de la voir dans cet état ! La jeune femme n'avait donc aucune raison d'éloigner sa fille du mari de son ex. Il faisait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Et n'avait pas non plus hésité une seconde quand sa fille exprima son besoin de partir en vacances chez ses grands-parents paternels. Ce besoin de s'éloigner de cette île, de tous ces souvenirs, de se créer de nouveaux instants heureux loin des moments ternes du quotidien, où tout lui rappelait son père.  
Non elle ne voulait pas oublier mais… avancer, et surtout aider Steve comme elle le pouvait du haut de ses 1m40.

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle s'empressa de descendre son sac du compartiment au-dessus d'elle et de rejoindre la sortie de l'avion.  
Elle fut ravie, en sortant de l'appareil, de constater qu'il ne faisait pas froid. Au contraire, un soleil radieux illuminait le tarmac. Elle ressentit un profond sentiment de bien-être, une impression d'être chez soi, dans son état natal avec deux personnes très importantes dans sa vie. Elle allait retrouver sa famille, ses amis d'avant, ses proches, son quartier… Elle était heureuse… vraiment heureuse. Le premier véritable sourire depuis deux ans élargissait ses lèvres à présent. Oui elle allait profiter de ses quinze jours plus que jamais et ça commençait maintenant à cet instant tandis qu'elle rejoignait l'aérogare à bord de la navette de l'aéroport.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand son bagage ne se fit attendre que dix minutes sur le tapis. Au moins c'est du rapide. Elle était tellement impatiente de retrouver les siens qu'elle ignorait l'attraction que représentaient les boutiques de duty-free immenses présentant des jouets et jeux de société de toutes sortes ou autres attractions touristiques. Non elle n'était pas venue pour ça.  
Le passage à la douane fut un peu plus long cette fois car, même en tant que citoyenne américaine, ce passage était obligatoire depuis les attentats. Ne sonnant pas aux portillons, elle remercia les agents et traversa le long couloir menant à l'escalier mécanique qui descendait vers le hall des arrivées.  
Alors qu'elle descendait tranquillement, attendant que la mécanique fasse son travail, son regard fut immédiatement vissé sur ses grands-parents et une autre personne qui lui tournait le dos. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître même de là et des larmes vinrent immédiatement déferler sur ses joues.

« Papa ? »

Elle cria ce mot avec un mélange d'excitation, de joie et d'étonnement total. Mais… mais… mais… Le sourire de son père à l'entente de ce mot et les bras qui se tendaient vers elle avant même qu'elle ne soit arrivée en bas suffit à la convaincre que c'était bien réel, tout comme le sourire mêlé de larmes de ses grands-parents. Aucun des quatre ne pouvait les retenir d'ailleurs. La joie de l'adolescente était si visible qu'elle faisait rayonner le hall en entier.  
Descendant un peu plus rapidement les dernières marches, bousculant quelque peu les autres voyageurs sur son passage, elle courut à toute vitesse vers le blond -en abandonnant ses bagages en bas de l'escalator- et lui sauta dans les bras, se fichant éperdument du regard des autres. Rien n'était plus important que ce moment.  
Elle vérifia plusieurs fois que c'était bien lui et non un rêve, se serrant fort contre lui en versant un torrent de larmes. Son Danno n'était pas dans un meilleur état. L'étreinte dura de très longues minutes où tous deux ne cessaient de se dire « Je t'aime » et « Tu m'as trop manqué ! C'est tellement… tellement… » Ils n'avaient pas assez de mots pour définir ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant.

« Mais… mais tu es vraiment là ? »  
« Oui mon petit singe, je suis bien là tu ne rêves pas ! Et plus jamais je ne vous quitterai… »  
« Mais enfin… comment ? »

La jeune fille le regardait fixement, s'amusant avec le pendentif qui ornait le cou de son père, celui-là où se trouvait son alliance. Son père, les yeux brillants de larmes, lui fit pourtant un sourire immense avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai tout le temps pour t'expliquer. Mais d'abord… si on allait manger une énorme glace tous les quatre ? »

L'adolescente lui rendit son sourire et descendit des bras de son père, mais ne lâchant pas sa main, avant de se diriger vers le glacier le plus proche, récupérant les bagages en passant.

« Juste une chose Danno ! »  
« Oui ma chérie ? »

Elle le fit tourner face à lui pour qu'il la regarde bien dans les yeux puis d'un air très sérieux.

« Ne disparais plus jamais s'il te plaît ! »  
« Je te le promets ! » Lui répondit-il avec le même air, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de la chair de sa chair. Il l'aimait tellement. Une raison de plus pour ne pas recommencer les mêmes bêtises qui lui avaient coûté si cher à lui et ses proches… encore plus à Steve. En repensant à l'homme de sa vie, son impatience s'accroîtra. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte de retrouver sa tête brûlée préférée. Mais comment lui expliquer la vérité sans qu'il ne s'enfuie en courant ? Serait-il encore capable de l'aimer en sachant la vérité sur son incroyable résurrection ?  
Allez Danno, plus qu'une semaine ! Plus qu'une semaine ! Plus qu'une…

« Danno, ça va ? »  
Sa fille le regardait d'un air inquiet, tout comme ses parents. Il prit seulement conscience qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase à voix haute. Il les rassura d'un franc sourire en serrant fort contre lui l'adolescente et entra dans la boutique, plus heureux que jamais, ses parents ouvrant la marche.  
Oui il était en vie, grâce à un incroyable miracle et Catherine. Oui, son bonheur était presque complet. Maintenant, ne manquait plus qu'une personne : Steve, Steve, Steve…

(…)

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Réveillé aux aurores, le blond ne tenait plus en place et ses proches eurent bien du mal à le convaincre de manger quelque chose. Il était si nerveux !

« Tu ne vas pas nous faire un malaise avant que ton beau brun n'arrive ? »  
« Je n'ai pas faim c'est tout, pas la peine d'insister ! »

Il fut quelque peu surpris par son agressivité mais il n'en pouvait tellement plus. Sept semaines qu'il attendait ce jour plus que tout. Son stress monta en flèche d'un coup.  
Ils le regardèrent tous les trois amusés. La semaine s'était si bien passée : père et fille avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble à parler, rire, jouer, se chatouiller. Ils avaient passé du bon temps non stop, dormant ensemble tous les soirs. Impossible de les séparer ! Ils avaient tant besoin de l'un l'autre… même si cela signifiait se prendre une raclée aux jeux de cartes et même sur console.  
Leur bonheur de se retrouver était contagieux et les parents du blond respectaient leur souhait d'être rien que tous les deux certains soirs. Ils avaient eu assez de temps près de leur fils pendant ces six dernières semaines pour les laisser se retrouver tranquillement rien que tous les deux.  
Ils avaient très peu parlé de ce miracle, le blond ne manquant pas pourtant de bien mentionner Catherine et son incroyable geste envers lui. « Je vais encore plus prier pour elle alors et lui dire surtout merci pour ce qu'elle a fait. » Lui répondit Grace tout simplement après ces explications. Elle avait raison : c'était le mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Ses parents lui avaient répondu la même chose six semaines auparavant.  
Sous le choc également après l'appel de leur fille, leur joie fut immense et de nombreuses larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues quand ils découvrirent leur fils allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, les yeux fermés mais sa poitrine se soulevant à rythme régulier.  
A l'hôpital, les échanges étaient brefs, le blond étant très fatigué après ces deux années d' « errance » sans dormir pratiquement. Mais dès qu'il fut rentré à la maison, il fut accueilli en grande pompe par toute sa famille : oncles, tantes, neveux et nièces et évidemment ses sœurs. Il eut un gros pincement au cœur quand il ne vit pas son frère parmi les invités mais l'accueil qu'il reçut fut si chaleureux qu'il ne pensa à rien d'autre ce jour-là.

Veillé soigneusement par ses parents, il profita de son temps de convalescence auprès des siens, savourant chaque instant, chaque discussion, chaque petit moment même infime ou insignifiant. Réalisant tout ce qu'il avait perdu et à quel point la vie était vraiment précieuse.  
Il fit pareil au cours de cette semaine avec sa fille, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Profitant de tout. Il ne dormait presque pas la nuit, préférant observer son petit ange à ses côtés, réalisant à quel point la vie l'avait bien gâté. Il était un homme heureux et comblé. Il avait une seconde chance, loin de lui l'idée de la gâcher à nouveau.  
Cette nuit, en revanche, il ne dormit que deux heures, passant son temps entre cafés, télévision, téléphone… se demandant pour la énième fois comment il allait réagir face à l'homme le plus important à ses yeux et pour qui il se damnerait. L'homme à qui il devait sa renaissance par tout l'amour qu'il lui apportait. Etait-ce possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un ? Impossible, sinon il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, à attendre impatiemment l'arrivée de son Steven.  
D'un côté, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu avant. Ces six dernières semaines avaient été une véritable torture et plus d'une fois, il avait pensé à décrocher son téléphone. Mais de l'autre, il connaissait parfaitement le brun et savait que celui-ci ne l'aurait pas cru, quoi qu'il dise à l'autre bout du fil.  
Alors oui enfin, enfin ce jour tant attendu était arrivé. Et il ne cessait de compter les minutes qui le séparaient de son amour. Et si son avion avait du retard ? Et si un énième coup du sort venait en travers de leur chemin ? Et s'il était revenu pour rien ? Et si…

« Arrête papa, tu me donnes le tournis à force. »  
« Je n'y peux rien ! Imagines s'il réagit mal ! »  
« Et pourquoi il réagirait mal ? Parce que tu es en vie ? Car grâce à votre exceptionnel amour il t'a sauvé ? Car grâce à Catherine tu es là aujourd'hui ? Tu as vu ma réaction ? Est-ce que j'ai mal réagi ? »  
« Oui mais toi tu es ma fille. » Dit-il en la regardant tendrement. « Et lui, c'est une véritable tête brûlée qui fait très peu confiance aux gens. »  
« Oui mais il a confiance en toi ? Et en moi ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas Danno. Et dans une heure tu pourras enfin le serrer dans tes bras, tu verras. »

Les mots si simples de sa fille le rassurèrent quelque peu et il se détendit nettement, arrêtant de se ronger les ongles et d'user le parquet. Oui il serait heureux… aussi heureux que lui à ce moment.

« Tu viens Danny, on t'attend. » L'interpella sa mère depuis le pas de porte. Sous l'air nerveux de son fils, elle répliqua « Ou pas. »  
« Allez… allez-y sans moi ! Je veux me préparer à son arrivée si vous ne m'en voulez pas ! »  
« Tu es sûr de toi ? »  
« O… oui je préfère l'accueillir ici. Ça… ça sera plus tranquille qu'un hall d'aéroport ! »

Ses parents acquiescèrent et sans attendre plus longtemps, ils ouvrirent la porte du garage et firent démarrer la voiture direction l'aéroport où Steve n'allait pas tarder à atterrir.  
« Dépêchez-vous par pitié ! » Pensa le blond, une fois la voiture hors de vue. Ça y est, plus de machine arrière possible ! Il réfléchissait quelques secondes avant de décider quoi faire en attendant.  
Il se décida alors pour une douche pour- ce qu'il espérait- être une nuit des plus magiques.  
Se lavant soigneusement partout, il se sécha ensuite rapidement avant d'enfiler une chemise blanche à manches courtes et un pantalon noir mettant en valeur ses fesses bien rebondies.  
Il mit ensuite une couche de gel afin de maintenir ses cheveux qu'il ne cessait de tripoter depuis tout à l'heure, les remettants plusieurs fois en place avant de se décider sur la meilleure coiffure. Il voulait juste être… parfait pour son homme !  
Il descendit ensuite dans le salon afin de prendre un grand verre d'eau. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement à cet instant qu'il en renversa une partie sur le plan de travail.  
Son téléphone sonna. Un message de Grace lui signalant qu'ils repartaient de l'aéroport. Au moins ils ont été rapides.  
Une dernière fois, il se regarda dans la glace, ajustant et réajustant ses boutons, repassant ses mains sur le tissu blanc, vérifiant qu'aucune mèche ne partait dans tous les sens. Il était si nerveux, Steve serait le premier à se moquer.  
Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé, fixant un point dans le vide, tentant de calmer ses pensées qui tournaient à cent à l'heure dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de souffler un bon coup quand, ENFIN, le bruit attendu arriva.  
Il se leva rapidement du canapé et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre la voiture de ses parents entrer dans le garage, ses parents à l'avant, Steve dont il aperçut le visage et Grace.  
Allez mon gars, ne merde pas ces retrouvailles. Vas-y souffle un bon coup, respire. Prépare-toi à l'accueillir comme il faut.

La porte du garage s'ouvrit sur une Grace toute souriante qui parlait à Steve et ce dernier pas loin derrière. Mon dieu, ce sourire, tu m'as trop manqué !  
En le voyant, le brun se figea sur place. Ses magnifiques prunelles bleues s'ouvrirent en grand comme des soucoupes et sa bouche donnait l'impression d'un poisson dans l'eau. La surprise était totale… comme il l'espérait !

« Bonsoir Steve ! »  
« Da… Danny ? »

Fin de cette scène manquante.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la troisième. Celle-ci est une scène manquante au chapitre 5 de « Renaître… ». Attention chaud devant pour public averti !

Scénette 3 : Le lendemain.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Eclairant la chambre où notre couple se reposait. Doucement, le beau blond se réveilla. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis sa miraculeuse « résurrection » et le bien-être de ce sommeil retrouvé était là juste à ses côtés, paisiblement endormi le sourire aux lèvres, son torse dépassant de sous les couvertures, un bras en-dessous du blond l'autre entourant le haut de son corps, comme s'il ne voulait plus le lâcher. A juste raison d'ailleurs.  
Le cadet se tourna légèrement afin de libérer le bras de son beau brun afin de pouvoir poser sa tête sur ce torse si parfait et admirer le visage si détendu qui lui avait tant manqué. Mon dieu, que cet homme est beau ! Pensa t-il pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision enchanteresse. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour de bon.  
A jamais oublié le passé, à jamais occulté les blessures et la douleur ! Cette fois, ils allaient s'aimer comme ils ne s'étaient jamais aimé avant- ce qui semble impossible. Et pourtant, le blond était persuadé du contraire à cet instant.  
Grâce à cet homme, il était revenu à la vie. Pour cet homme, il était resté pendant deux ans à ses côtés en permanence pour être sûr que celui-ci ne ferait pas de bêtises. Il n'en avait pas fait- enfin presque, n'oublions pas sa tentative de suicide- et en deux ans il avait la preuve formelle que cet homme, si fou et casse-cou était capable d'un amour incommensurable pour lui.  
Voilà pourquoi il était revenu ! Il se promit une nouvelle fois de prouver au monde entier que ce retour était plus que mérité et que plus rien, jamais plus, ne viendrait en travers de leur chemin.  
Tout à son observation, ses mains commencèrent à décrire des cercles sur le torse musclé et poilu du brun, descendant lentement vers le bas sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite. Le brun commençait à bouger dans son sommeil mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux, alors son compagnon continua son exploration, savourant les muscles se mouvant lentement sous ses mains, la douceur et le bronzage naturel de sa peau.

N'y tenant plus, il finit par craquer et vint apposer ses lèvres sur cette peau si gracieusement offerte. Juste un léger contact, profitant de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité pour savourer ce corps sublime. Redécouvrir chaque tatouage du bout de la langue. Retracer chaque abdominal si bien dessiné. Explorer le nombril… sa bouche devint soudainement sèche devant ce programme ma foi très alléchant. Il ne perdit pas de temps et partit à la quête de tous ses trésors cachés par cette satanée couverture qu'il eut vite fait d'ôter.  
Arrivé au nombril, il choisit de le contourner et voyant que son homme n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, il sourit et descendit plus bas afin de le réveiller d'une excellente manière.

Malgré le sommeil, le blond constata avec satisfaction que le membre bien proportionné de son homme était bien éveillé lui. Passant sa langue dessus de haut en bas, il passa plusieurs secondes rien qu'à goûter à nouveau cette délicieuse friandise, humant l'odeur de musc qui en ressortait. Descendant ensuite ses lèvres jusqu'aux bourses gonflées, il les embrassa avec délicatesse, prenant une nouvelle fois son temps.  
Puis progressivement, il atteignit son but final. Un endroit qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais touché et pourtant ils aimaient ça tous les deux. Mais le blond préférait nettement être en dessous, jamais rassasié de tout ce que pouvait lui offrir son homme.  
Mais ça lui avait tellement manqué qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'atteindre son but. Posant ses lèvres dessus, il forma des cercles autour du trou serré, alternant avec des baisers sur les cuisses musclées et les fesses rondes et fermes de son apollon. D'abord la gauche puis la droite avant de faire entrer en action le bout de sa langue. Léchant, explorant l'entrée de son paradis personnel, il prit son temps attendant que l'endroit se détende bien.

Une fois fait, ni une ni deux, sa langue vint pénétrer le bouton rose de son amour, provoquant le réveil immédiat de celui-ci.  
Ce dernier se croyait en plein rêve. Il sentait les caresses du blond sur sa peau, appréciant sa douceur et sa tendresse. Comme si le blond ne l'avait jamais quitté. Deux ans qu'il était parti, ça paraissait trop beau pour être vrai.  
Mais quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide et doux arriver à son entrée intime, il réalisa seulement qu'il n'était pas du tout en plein rêve. L'homme de sa vie était bel et bien là, la tête entre ses cuisses, sa langue taquinant son intimité, le regardant droit dans les yeux quand il constata le réveil du militaire.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier et il tendit la main vers celle de son homme, entrelaçant leurs doigts tendrement, profitant de cette caresse si inattendue mais tellement… exquise. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Ce geste si rare mais si bon lui avait tellement manqué à lui aussi.  
Son petit blond continua ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de remonter vers son visage pour venir l'embrasser proprement. Un échange rempli de tendresse et d'amour montrant à quel point ils étaient heureux de ce premier réveil tous les deux depuis deux ans.  
Détachant leurs lèvres à regret pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils restèrent front contre front, se caressant avec douceur, restant quelques secondes dans le complet silence rien qu'à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Puis Steve prit la parole.

« Bonjour toi ! »  
« Bonjour babe ! » Répondit le blond avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à l'appel de ses lèvres. Que c'était bon de pouvoir faire cela à nouveau !  
« Bien dormi ! »  
« Comme un bébé ! Et toi ? »  
« Parfaitement bien, oui ! »  
« Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ? Tu es bel et bien là ! »  
« Non Steven, tu n'as pas rêvé ! Et je ne te quitterai plus jamais je te le promets ! »  
A cette promesse, Steve entoura son mari de ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Une larme de joie s'échappa de son œil qu'il ne prit même pas soin d'essuyer, bien trop occupé à faire tourner le blond sur le dos.  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement ainsi, ne semblant jamais rassasiés. En constant besoin de contact et de douceur. Le brun n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. L'incroyable était arrivé, bel et bien ici dans ses bras, en chair et en os, vivant, respirant, ses mains caressant inlassablement son corps. L'aîné s'écarta légèrement, pliant les coudes de chaque côté de la tête du blondinet, voulant mieux observer le visage tant aimé, ses yeux d'un bleu profond l'observant avec un amour infini qu'il crut une nouvelle fois fondre de bonheur.  
Incroyable ! Incroyable ! Incroyable ! Mon dieu il est toujours aussi beau ! Et il est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Pensa Steve tout en l'observant. Pas une seconde il ne doutait des sentiments profonds que le plus petit avait pour lui. Sinon ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Se demandant pour la énième fois depuis hier sous quelle bonne étoile étaient-ils nés pour avoir une chance pareille ? Faites que rien ni personne ne me l'enlève à nouveau ! Allez tous au diable si vous touchez un seul de ses cheveux !

De nouveau, les caresses dévièrent vers les parties les plus basses de leurs corps, les faisant soupirer de plaisir, leurs lèvres ne se détachant jamais.  
Tournant sur le côté entraînant son mari avec lui, le brun profita de cette position pour explorer à son tour l'antre de son aimé. Avec délicatesse, une première phalange franchissait l'objectif, le blond se serrant un peu plus contre lui sous la douleur. Malgré leur échange récent la douleur restait même si Steve tentait de l'atténuer en l'embrassant dans le cou sensuellement.

Sans prévenir, il changea d'avis, retirant ses doigts sous l'air intrigué de son homme. Le brun lui sourit avant de l'embrasser puis s'allongea sur le dos, pliant ses jambes en les écartant légèrement. Danny se retrouva tout confus.  
« Tu… tu es sûr de toi babe ? Ca fait si longtemps… »  
« Oui. Et dépêche-toi car là je n'en peux plus ! »  
« Mais… »  
« Pas de mais… j'ai trop envie de te sentir en moi à nouveau… trop envie de sentir que tu es bien là et que je ne rêve toujours pas ! »

Emu, le lieutenant de police en perdit ses mots et vint l'embrasser amoureusement, le remerciant de sa confiance et pour le rassurer une nouvelle fois. Il leur faudra encore du temps pour réaliser que tout était bien réel et qu'ils n'étaient pas partis dans un monde fantastique.  
Il tendit sa main vers la table de chevet afin d'attraper le tube de lubrifiant, en recouvrant ses doigts avec générosité pour éviter de lui faire le moindre mal.  
Se penchant en avant vers son amant, il vint lécher les petits bouts de chair à sa portée, les mordillant pour lui faire occulter la petite douleur au passage de la première phalange. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, juste pour observer son amour qui ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : qu'il continue ! Alors doucement, il progressa à l'intérieur, détournant son visage pour grignoter le second téton, encouragé par la main de Steve appuyée sur l'arrière de son crâne.  
Quand il passa au deuxième doigt, la crispation revint. S'arrêtant afin qu'il se sente mieux, il remonta pour se remettre à côté de lui, atteignant son cou qu'il suçota avec attention.  
Les gémissements devinrent vite de plaisir et le cri qu'il poussa quand il atteignit son point sensible lui confirma qu'il était sur la bonne voie.  
Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, écartant, massant la chair cachée, cherchant toujours à aller plus loin et à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.  
Quand trois doigts furent entrés, l'aîné enserra son visage de ses mains, échangeant un baiser langoureux entrecoupé de hum de plaisir. De la buée se formait sur les fenêtres de la chambre, leurs corps étaient en ébullition. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter et encore moins les râles de plaisir du brun, qui manqua de peu de jouir sous l'intensité du plaisir ressenti.

Il manifesta son mécontentement quand les doigts quittèrent leur emplacement. Mais le désir et la luxure présents dans les yeux de son compagnon lui laissèrent entendre que c'était loin d'être fini pour ce matin. Le brun sourit et se tourna sur le ventre afin d'être plus confortable, même si l'envie de le voir en permanence était bien là. Mais ce moment était si rare qu'il valait mieux y aller doucement aujourd'hui.  
Se préparant rapidement mais soigneusement, le blond ne tarda pas à s'installer entre les cuisses bien ouvertes à présent et se guidant de sa main, il entra avec précaution à l'intérieur de son mari, qui rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement de douleur.  
Centimètre par centimètre, guettant le moindre signe d'arrêt, le blond fit sa progression mais le brun ne semblait pas vouloir stopper, même s'il se mordait les lèvres sous cette première sensation désagréable. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le blond stoppa laissant au corps chéri le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion si rare. Embrassant le dos à portée de lèvres, caressant son flanc, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il l'aimait.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le brun entra en action et se repoussa vers l'arrière, entraînant encore plus le membre en lui. Leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de satisfaction. Mon dieu, quelle sensation exquise ! Pensèrent-ils simultanément.  
Le blond commença donc un lent mouvement de va et vient, prenant un plaisir immense à être le dominant et sentir Steve bouger en rythme avec lui pour aller à sa rencontre ne faisait qu'accroître son plaisir.  
Mais bien vite, l'orgasme approchait. Il le sentait et le voyait à la façon dont Steve gémissait, remuait sa tête dans tous les sens, prenant son pied plus que jamais. Oh non, jamais il n'avait autant aimé ça. Jamais !  
Mais il comprit vite qu'ils perdaient rapidement pied tous les deux. Apposant sa main gauche sur la fesse du blond, il lui fit comprendre de stopper quelques secondes et se retira afin de pouvoir se mettre sur le dos et mieux accueillir encore le membre de son homme.  
Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. S'installant entre ses cuisses ouvertes, il reposa immédiatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, s'enfonçant profondément en lui à un rythme plus soutenu, les longues jambes du brun entourant sa taille. Le cri de plaisir qui lui fit écho l'incita à continuer encore, et encore, et encore… jusqu'à bout de souffle.  
Steve craqua le premier, en poussant un cri animal, déversant sa semence sur son ventre en longues vagues sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'être touché. Le blond ne fut pas loin derrière, poussant un cri guttural en sentant les chairs se contracter autour de son membre.

Epuisés par ce puissant orgasme, ils eurent du mal à reprendre leur souffle, leurs corps collants ne se séparant pas une seconde. Dans le top 10 de leurs meilleures fois, incontestablement ! Tout doucement, ils reprirent pied et rejoignirent leurs lèvres tendrement, leurs langues se retrouvant paresseusement.  
A ce moment, Danny sentit une goutte sur son visage suivie de quelques autres. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris en voyant son amour pleurer. Pourquoi encore ?

« Ca ne va pas babe ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Rien Danno ! Rien ! » Il lui fit un sourire radieux pour le rassurer.  
« Juste… merci ! »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Merci pour tout ! Merci d'être revenu ! Merci de m'aimer autant et de m'avoir sauvé ! Merci de m'avoir offert une belle-famille et belle-fille exceptionnelles ! Merci… d'être toi tout simplement ! »

Très touché par ses paroles, le blond l'embrassa avec une immense tendresse, les larmes coulant à son tour. Ils n'aimaient pas le gnangnan ni les niaiseries du genre Harlequin. Et pourtant cela faisait tellement du bien d'entendre ça.  
Après une nouvelle longue série de baisers, le blond s'allongea près de lui, la tête toute collée contre son torse, le brun caressant inlassablement son bras tout en embrassant le haut de son crâne. Une première douceur matinale qui en annonçait tant d'autres… il se sentait revivre à nouveau et le sourire niais sur ses lèvres n'était pas prêt de partir de sitôt.

« Je fumerais bien une clope moi. »  
« Quoi tu fumes toi maintenant ? »  
« Non mais… me sens tellement bien là ! J'en ai bien envie ! »  
« Fumer tue ! »  
« Plus rien ne peut me tuer maintenant ! A part si tu me balances aux requins… ou une grenade dans la tronche ! » Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Steve le rejoignant rapidement dans son délire. Même si ce n'était pas franchement drôle, ils préféraient en plaisanter maintenant.  
« Eh… suis pas aussi inconscient que ça, figure-toi ! »  
« N'empêche que tu m'as fait vachement peur ces dernières années, je te jure ! » Reprit-il avec sérieux cette fois, repensant aux risques insensés et à sa tentative de suicide. « Sois prudent je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre… sinon ça sert à quoi que je sois revenu ? »  
« Pour toi ? Toujours je te le promets ! » Puis en riant. « J'ai le droit quand même d'assommer un ou deux voyous ? »

Pouffant à son tour, le blond l'embrassa pour stopper ses bêtises et leur passion reprit rapidement le dessus, à l'abri des regards sous les draps. Du couloir, l'on pouvait entendre des rires aux éclats avant d'être stoppés par les bruits de baisers et les gémissements revinrent.

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour le couple… un nouveau départ aussi et un amour plus fort que jamais ! La vie pouvait être bien belle en fin de compte !

Fin de la scénette.

Encore une à venir et ce sera tout pour cette histoire. Merci de me lire et encore merci pour les reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à toutes et tous. Depuis le temps qu'il attend ce chapitre, le voici enfin pour clôturer cette histoire. En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture et à bientôt (j'ai pas mal d'autres écritures qui n'attendent qu'une chose : passer par mon Word ^^ allez bonne soirée à bientôt !_

_Scène manquante du chapitre 6 de Renaître et redécouvrir : la demande._

Danny revenait enfin chez lui après une journée bien chargée. Après avoir passé la moitié de la journée aux bureaux, il était allé chercher Grace au collège.

Depuis son retour miraculeux et ses retrouvailles avec l'équipe, il profitait de chaque moment avec sa fille, sans que Rachel ne l'en empêche une seule seconde. Le seul fait de les voir aussi heureux ensembles et le bonheur retrouvé de son adolescente suffisait à la mettre de bonne humeur et lui faire oublier tous ses griefs contre son ex-mari. Après tout, elle n'allait pas les priver de ces petits moments, aussi courts soient-ils.

Surtout que ce soir, Steve lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à laisser sa fille chez sa mère. Et même s'il s'attendait un peu à ce qui allait se passer ce soir, il avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Trois semaines qu'ils étaient revenus, trois semaines depuis le sujet de leur nouveau mariage et il n'attendait plus que ça.

Ces trois dernières semaines furent parfaites, il retrouvait son petit train-train quotidien, même si les criminels n'avaient pas attendu son retour pour agir et charger de travail toute l'équipe. Hormis cela, ils passaient toutes leurs soirées ensembles, parfois avec Grace, une ou deux fois avec leurs amis… mais pas un seul jour ne se passait sans faire l'amour, sans explorer chaque coin et recoin de la maison, la plage, le garage… chaque mètre carré fut rebaptisé- sans oublier les voitures- exactement comme dans leurs rêves.

Malgré tout, leurs habitudes perduraient et ils s'étaient déjà disputés deux-trois fois en voiture (bon oui plutôt cinq ou six) au retour d'une scène de crime, et pour ne pas changer chaque fois Danny… mais jamais, oh non jamais Steve n'avouerait qu'il ne le faisait exprès rien que pour l'entendre râler. Ça lui avait manqué, il n'y avait pas à dire. Son petit côté masochiste sans aucun doute… mais il adorait voir son homme agiter les bras dans tous les sens puis le faire taire d'un baiser langoureux, qui finissait généralement dans la maison- et même parfois avant l'entrée tellement ils étaient pressés.

Retrouver son chez-soi, sa vie d'avant, parler de tout et de rien avec ses proches, faire l'amour, revoir tous ceux qui comptent pour lui, rencontrer Melinda en « chair et en os », savourer chaque instant avec sa fille, faire l'amour, rire, chanter, danser, pleurer, faire l'amour chaque jour et découvrir que ça n'a jamais été aussi avant à chaque fois.

Embrasser, câliner, juste lui tenir la main, râler pour la forme… oui c'était cela le véritable bonheur pour lui… et il ne viendrait plus jamais l'entacher de ses bêtises et surtout de son sale caractère. JAMAIS plus JAMAIS ! La vie est si précieuse et si courte, il l'avait bien appris à ses dépens. A quoi perdre son temps avec des futilités ? Il découvrait enfin ce qu'était la vraie vie et en aimait chaque seconde qui passait… même si à cet instant, il ne pouvait plus attendre de découvrir la surprise qui l'attendait.

Le soleil effectuait déjà sa descente quand il parvint chez eux. La maison semblait calme, ce qui n'était pas inquiétant au contraire !

Sans perdre une seconde, il entra dans la villa et fut plus que surpris en voyant ce qui l'entourait : des bougies par dizaines éclairaient le salon. Un chemin de pétales se terminait à la porte de la véranda.

Il s'empressa de suivre ce dernier, ouvrit la porte vitrée et fut quelque peu ébloui : un feu était allumé, une table dressée avec soin- fleur comprise- et une bouteille de vin blanc dans son seau.

Lui tournant le dos, Steve s'affairait autour du barbecue. Habillé d'une chemise bleu-ciel et de pantalons cargos moulant parfaitement son adorable fessier, il était à tomber… comme toujours. Il l'observa avec tendresse, s'appuyant contre un palmier. C'était assez dingue qu'il puisse tomber un peu plus amoureux de cet homme chaque jour. Un côté midinette qui ne lui plaisait pas trop mais il était devenu ainsi contre son gré, ne pouvant rien faire contre cette attraction mystique. C'était son mari, un point c'est tout.

Au bout de longues secondes d'observation, Steve se retourna enfin vers lui et lui fit un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre un glacier. Un sourire qu'il lui rendit bien, se dirigeant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Encadrant son visage à deux mains, le brun se perdit dans ce baiser avec grand plaisir. Puis il délaissa le visage pour descendre vers sa taille, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le corps un peu musclé de son petit blond, redécouvrant avec plaisir les formes rebondies sous la ceintures et…

_« Hum, babe, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui brûle là ? »_

_« Et merde ! »_

Effectivement, les côtes mexicaines posées sur le barbecue commençaient à noircir.

Lâchant Danny à regret, il retourna à sa viande. Heureusement qu'il l'avait remarqué à temps sinon ils n'auraient pas eu de plat. Il ôta également les saucisses et brochettes et invita le blond à s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait chercher le reste… ce que fit le blond sans attendre. Le ciel prenait une sublime teinte rosée. Le blond s'installa dans un transat pour observer cette magnifique vue. Le ciel+ le bruit des vagues+ la fatigue eurent raison de lui et il finit par fermer les yeux au bout de quelques secondes.

C'est ainsi que Steve le trouva deux minutes après, chargé d'un grand plateau avec des entrées au saumon et une bouteille de champagne. Posant le tout sur la table, il profita de la vue que lui offrait son amour. Ça lui changeait vraiment… et en même temps, c'était si bon de l'avoir à nouveau ici, parmi eux sans être « caché » comme il le fut ces deux dernières années.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs, ravalant ses larmes qui montaient à nouveau- pas possible, il était devenu hyper sensible, quelle honte,- il s'approcha du transat afin de le réveiller comme il se devait.

Passant sa tête au-dessus du bain de soleil, il vint cueillir tendrement les lèvres allègrement offertes aux siennes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au blond pour se réveiller et répondre avec un plaisir non dissimulé à cet échange. Offrant un sourire radieux à l'homme de sa vie qui, lui, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de le faire.

_« On passe à table babe ? J'ai fait ce que tu préfères… sans ananas, promis ! »_

_« Ecoute, ça m'a tellement manqué pendant ces deux dernières années que je n'ai vraiment plus rien contre maintenant ! » _Dit-il en riant. Steve l'aida à se lever et ils vinrent s'installer tranquillement autour de la table dressée.

Une fois Danny assis, Steve servit les entrées puis déboucha la bouteille de champagne afin de remplir les coupes. Ceci fait, le brun amena son chéri à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et ils trinquèrent yeux dans les yeux.

_« A notre nouvelle vie sur cette île ! »_

_« A notre nouvelle vie ! »_

Puis ils burent une bonne gorgée, les bulles titillant son palais faisant rire le blond. Cela lui provoquait toujours un drôle d'effet. Puis ils attaquèrent les entrées, dégustant le délicieux saumon fumé en parlant de tout et de rien, comme ils faisaient avant. Comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude, faisant abstraction ce soir des événements de ces dernières années. Ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout !

La viande finie, la bouteille de champagne à moitié vide et le vin blanc bien entamé, Danny se sentait repu, totalement pompette… mais quand même en pleine forme. Il passait une soirée merveilleuse avec la meilleure compagnie qui puisse exister… et se demandait à présent ce que le brun lui réservait comme surprise. S'était-il fait une fausse joie précédemment ? Il en doutait mais… plus la soirée avançait et le moins Steve laissait paraître.

Ce n'était pas du tout leur genre les grands élans romantiques, ils n'en avaient jamais été friands. Trouvant que ça ne leur correspondait pas du tout. Mais pour une fois, le blond ne demandait que ça. Il voulait passer au-dessus de la normalité. Après tout, il est assez rare que quelqu'un ait la chance d'être demandé deux fois en mariage par la même personne. Donc oui, ce soir il en ferait abstraction. Et…

_« Ca va babe ? Je te sens tout perdu là. »_

Steve revenait de la maison, une nouvelle fois les bras chargés d'un plateau avec deux fondants au chocolat à l'air très, très appétissants. Ok, non là ça devenait totalement cliché, le coup du gâteau cachant une bague… non c'était trop là ! Il le rassura pourtant d'un sourire, lui assurant que tout allait bien, lui valant un beau sourire du brun avant que ce dernier ne dépose les assiettes sur la table.

Une fois fait, les deux hommes attaquèrent leurs desserts, le chocolat bien fondu coulant délicatement sur leurs langues. Quand il ne resta plus que des miettes sur le plat, le blond sembla un peu déçu malgré tout. _Mince, il ne veut plus de moi alors ? Mais pourquoi tout ce tintouin ? Il n'a quand même pas prévu de me quitter ? _

Ces questions bêtes lui vinrent à l'esprit en tentant de cacher sa déception et tristesse, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Steve.

_« Eh babe, tu m'inquiètes là, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Non rien, rien, je te jure ça va ! »_

_« Tu… tu… »_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il se mit à éclater de rire, vexant franchement son chéri.

_« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Steven, franchement ! »_

_« Oh si, tu… tu croyais sincèrement que j'avais caché une bague dans ce gâteau ? Franchement ? »_

_« Eh bah oui, voilà ! Tu es content maintenant ? Je pensais que c'était ça ta surprise ce soir et que tu allais… »_

Vexé, il ne finit pas sa phrase et fit mine de retourner à la villa quand les paroles suivantes stoppèrent sa marche.

_« Et si je te dis qu'elle n'est pas dans le gâteau mais dans ma main, là tout de suite ! »_

Lentement, il se retourna, étonné par la proximité soudaine de son amour. Comment avait-il fait ? Ce mec était vraiment un ninja ce n'était pas possible autrement !

_« Et si je te dis que le romantisme et moi, ça fait deux et qu'on n'a pas besoin de plus pour savoir que je veux passer toutes ces années qu'il nous reste à vivre tous les deux… et surtout je ne veux plus qu'on recommence les mêmes erreurs d'avant. »_

Il se stoppa, sa voix se nouant légèrement sous l'émotion ressentie, avant de reprendre, ne lâchant pas une seconde le blond des yeux.

_« Car si je te perds à nouveau, cette fois je ne pourrais plus passer au-dessus. Car je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que je n'envisage pas de passer plus d'un jour sans toi à mes côtés. »_

Puis finalement, il fit la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Il avait hésité à le faire mais la réaction du blond devant son manque de côté cliché l'avait fait craquer : il mit un genou à terre, présentant un écrin avec une nouvelle bague où était représenté le symbole de l'infinité.

_« Danny George Williams, veux-tu m'épouser… à nouveau et pour de bon cette fois ? »_

En entendant la déclaration précédente, il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux devant toute la sincérité contenue dans les yeux du brun. Mais cette fois, il finit par craquer les larmes coulant sur ses joues malgré ses efforts pour les retenir.

Le faisant se relever, avec un sourire plus radieux que jamais, il lui répondit un grand « Oui » avant de capturer ses lèvres langoureusement, leurs langues se rencontrant immédiatement.

Alors que la passion parla à nouveau pour eux sur cette bande de sable, une étoile au-dessus d'eux se mit à briller plus fort que les autres. Cette bonne étoile qui veillait maintenant sur eux et qui n'était pas prête d'abandonner notre cher couple.

_Fin._

_Mon dieu, que j'en ai eu du mal à terminer cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite d' « A bout de souffle ». Je précise mon ordinateur m'a planté il y a quelques mois et donc toutes mes données ont disparu, impossible de les récupérer… dont tous les textes que j'avais commencé ou continué. Voilà pourquoi maintenant je dois tout recommencer. Mais j'ai bien compris la leçon, et ne posterai plus que des histoires finies et terminerai mes histoires encore en cours avant de les poster. _

_Allez, je vous dis bonne journée et à bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
